Sinfonía Aristocrática
by lala99
Summary: Yuuri Shibuza y Wólfram von Biellefeld deben reponerse de la pérdida de su hija menor y continuar con la familia Mpreg


**Sinfonía Aristocrática**

Yuuri Shibuza y Wólfram von Biellefeld deben reponerse de la pérdida de su hija menor y continuar con la familia

Mpreg

O-o-o-O

En un majestuoso castillo acontecía una fiesta donde los perfectos caballeros, los lores más influyentes y los poderosos nobles bailaban junto a las doncellas, damas y señoras más distinguidas de aquel poderoso reino, en aquel salón el vino y la comida parecían interminables mientras eran llevados a los comensales, en grandiosas bandejas de oro y plata por los laboriosos sirvientes, la música que se escuchaba era selecta, además de afrodisiaca por lo menos para las parejas jóvenes, que no dejaban de ir de aquí para allá mientras eran observados por las parejas de mayor edad y el rey.

Y si aquel festejo y aquel lugar eran asombrosos, por supuesto que su majestad no podía ser menos, el soberano de aquel territorio, tal como muchos de sus nobles era un hombre joven, fuerte y valiente, con un cuerpo atlético, una piel morena y unos ojos negros ónix, que habían enamorado a más de una doncella y encantado a al menos una docena de príncipes y nobles nativos y extranjeros

Todos gustaban y esperaban ser el consorte, de aquel rey, acompañarlo en su vida y más que nada llevar en su vientre al heredero de ese gran hombre, su majestad

Yuuri Shibuza

Pero el poderoso hombre no deseaba estar con nadie, y ya lo había declarado en más de una reunión al consejo de nobles, a sus amigos y más que nada a su familia, quienes aceptaron su decisión no sin cierto recelo. Mas no podían hacer algo, pues el Maou era un hombre severo en cuanto a sus principios se refiere.

Todos aquellos aristócratas sabían que el Maou era un hombre justo que buscaba el bienestar y seguridad de su reino, que siempre daba una oportunidad pero también comprendían que no podían ni debían manipularlo.

Cuando el rey aún era un niño, algunos nobles lo habían manipulado y de una u otra manera consiguieron lo que buscaban, y con esto me refiero a Stoffel von Spielberg y su anhelada guerra contra Gran Cimarrón. Sin embargo el rey maduro, y termino la guerra y junto a ella su inmadurez, Shibuza nunca se perdonó el iniciar una guerra por culpa de su ingenuidad. Ese fue uno de los sucesos que cimento su carácter y que lo hizo comprender el significado de ser rey.

Aunque después de eso también entendió que la guerra no acaba cuando la diplomacia lo impone sino cuando la fuerza actúa

Yuuri no pudo dormir sino hasta cuando le confirmaron que las hostilidades en las fronteras habían concluido, lo cual resulto suceder casi 6 meses después de la firma del tratado con el nuevo rey de Gran Cimarrón

Tras ese infortunio en su reinado, Yuuri empezó a centrarse más en sus deberes que en sus ideales, junto a Gunter inicio una rutina diaria estricta, que lo llevo a consolidarse como un líder fuerte no solo ante el consejo de nobles, sino también ante el resto del mundo

Shin Makoku florecía gracias a Yuuri Shibuza, había seguridad en los pueblos, alimentos y trabajo para todos, el pueblo estaba feliz con su rey y los soldados de trabajar por la seguridad, nada podía opacar aquello

Pero dentro de los muros de palacio, la situación era diferente, Yuuri era un gran rey y un buen líder, pero ingenuo en cuanto al amor se refiere, aun no podía distinguir que habían chicos que solo buscaban una ventaja social, tampoco entendía que debía confiar en quien había estado a su lado siempre

Wólfram von Biellefeld era el prometido de aquel rey, un joven hermoso, de cabello dorado como el sol, unos ojos verdes como las más hermosas gemas y con un cuerpo perfecto, ese chico era quien más amaba al rey, quien no dudaría en dar su vida por él, sin embargo todos le consideraban egoísta y arrogante por lo que uno de aquellos jóvenes, hijo de un caballero respetable decidió que el sería mejor que el descendiente de la reina anterior, logro desestabilizar a la pareja real, sobre todo a Yuuri, con rumores y secretos, logro que el Maou rompiera su compromiso con el rubio, quien se alejó del palacio buscando una vida mejor, por supuesto pago caro su error…

Wólfram se refugió por largo tiempo en aldeas humanas, desatando la ira del rey, quien mandaba a sus espías a rastrearlo y así fue por largo tiempo, tanto que incluso la princesa Greta, hija de aquellos dos pensaba que su amado papa no iba a acudir a su boda.

Aunque el noble sabía lo peligroso que seria, regreso a casa, acompaño a su hija en el momento que dejaba atrás su libertad y perdió la suya para siempre

Yuuri tomo al rubio esa noche, con toda la pasión que tenía contenida desde meses atrás, y Wólfram sufrió porque sabía que el moreno no lo amaba, que solo buscaba tener la satisfacción de ser invencible, pero a pesar de ello, acepto su destino, dejo que lo arrastraran a una jaula de oro.

Poco después ambos se casaron y todo el mundo parecía feliz, excepto el consorte real quien solo podía recordar el pasado que quedo atrás, cuando el rey aún era amable y tenían una relación real

O-o-o-O

Años pasaron hasta que un día, el rey interrumpió una reunión cuando le anunciaron el desmayo de su esposo, cuantas horas estuvo dando vueltas hasta que le confirmaron que sería padre, que su heredero crecía sano y fuerte en el vientre de su madre

Yuuri se mostraba feliz y procuraba darle al rubio todo lo que necesitaba, pero era en vano, Wólfram cada día se hundía mas en su océano azul, no hacía nada a parte de llorar y ahí Shibuza comprendió que sus acciones mataron el amor.

Por eso huyo, y también por eso regreso, el buscaba mi amor, esos eran los pensamientos del rey

El tiempo paso y la princesa nació, una niña de rubios cabellos y ojos ónix, Allana fue llamada y muy feliz a sus padres hizo hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo…

Yuuri cobro venganza contra el asesino de la niña, y esta cayó sobre Gran Cimarrón; tras una lucha cruenta el ejército humano cayo y el reino fue anexado a Shin Makoku

Y ahora esta fastuosa fiesta es realizada para celebrar a los valientes nobles y soldados que cumplieron su deber, por eso la aristocracia festeja bajo la mirada tranquila del rey

Aun así hay un joven que quiere la atención del soberano, sin embargo una dama, madre de aquel chico amante del rey, le previno haciéndole entender que la voluntad del rey era la ley

Porque Yuuri Shibuza no quiere ni necesita a nadie más en su vida que a su consorte Wólfram von Biellefeld, que según la voluntad del Maou sigue encerrado en su alcoba, protegido incluso de sí mismo, inclusive olvidado por la corte.

O-o-o-O

Yuuri deja la fiesta, en su rostro hay una sonrisa al sentirse satisfecho por la victoria, pero aun así al llegar a su alcoba su rostro se descompone en tristeza, pues sus dos hijas ya no están a su lado. Shibuza se arregla y va donde su amor permanece

O-o-o-o-o


End file.
